Pokemon: Johto Beginnings
by Arrow Riddari
Summary: Meet Mai. From birth, her dad left her, and her mom died at seven. Not only that but this shy girl can speak to Pokemon. Join her as she tries to find and defeat her dad. OCs are REOPENED until further notice! Why? I realized I did NOT have 20.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: Special thanks to Scizor X forhelping me start this story.

For as long as I remember, I could speak to Pokemon whenever I wanted to. This capability had been there from birth. I rarely ever spoke human. For this reason, in the orphanage that I lived in, I was often ridiculed.

My mom died when I was seven. But, she never told me who my dad was. Apparently, he left at birth and this made mom really depressed. One night, we found her dead and apparently, she had not been taking her pills for a long time. I never knew how she died. Just that we found her body in the water and a knife near her.

"Mai, come on," a voice said. Oh that was Serena, one of the other girls in the orphanage. Today was our first day to get our starter Pokemon. Hopefully I get a Cyndaquil.

Well, I hiked towards the professor's lab in New Bark Town. Professor Elm was the Pokemon Professor of our region and responsible for giving new trainers Pokemon. That and he was partnered with the world famous Professor Oak. Some even say he was Oak's apprentice.

Currently, I was tuning the Pokemon's voices out, as they spoke so much. They were mentioning about how Serena got her first Pokemon. Serena had already beaten me to the lab and gotten her Pokemon, Totodile. Looks like it was my turn to get Cyndaquil.

"I'm sorry, Mai, but Serena came and got the last Pokemon," said the professor. I groaned softly, knowing this would happen. I merely nodded, being the shy kid as I was.

"But, I can give you a Poke-ball, and you can catch something with it," he said. I smiled and grinned, wondering what I would catch. Maybe a Magikarp that can turn into Mew like Lia Ashton did or even a Gible. Wait, are those even native to this region?

I quietly thanked him and he smiled, telling me to go to Mr. Pokemon's house for an errand. However, unlike what he did for Red Satoshi, he handed me more than one Poke-ball to catch extra Pokemon with.

"Bye," he said, shooing me out to begin my adventure. I headed to the Route 29 where I began to search for wild Pokemon.

After three hours of searching, nothing would appear. I groaned, as my unsuccessful attempts were met with failure. Serena was probably laughing at me right now. She had her Totodile and I did not have anything.

I gave up, heading for New Bark Town, where I can hopefully get a starter next year. As I ran back to New Bark as evening settled in, I fell over a rock. The Poke-ball fell from my grip and headed into the bushes.

One, two, and a ding. Looks like I caught something or another. Maybe it was a Pidgey, or something cool like a Growlithe. Well, whatever it was, hopefully it was good.

I opened the ball, and what I saw caused me to fall backwards. A tiny little fairy emerged from the ball and looked at me with wide blue eyes. I gasped and blinked, wondering if it would go away. It didn't.

Then, in a feminine voice, she said, "Celebi!" I fainted.

Another adventure begins. Another Chosen has arrived. What will determines her fate…

**OC Stuff:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Gender**

**Birthday**

**Personality (detailed)**

**Looks (detailed)**

**Battle Style (detailed)**

**Goal(s)**

**Friend or Foe (with evil team)**

**Who they want to battle**

**4 Pokemon (1 shiny allowed, no Legendaries as of yet) Need levels, moves, personality.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

After I woke up, I saw Celebi fly over my head. It was female, given from the voice it had. While legendary Pokemon could not officially mate, all of them had genders, given on what they choose. Same for Ditto.

"I'm sooo happy to finally meet my Chosen One," she said. Wait, Chosen One?

"Ah," I said, "I'm not ready to be a Chosen One."

"But you have to be… It's like, protocol for a person to be a Pokemon speaker to be a Chosen One," she said. Ok, so she was preppy and liked to use hard words.

"I will not be a Chosen One!" I screamed. She glared at me, until we heard a rustling of leaves. I put my fists up defensively and she gasped, hiding behind me.

"No need to yell, kid," a trainer said. She was about five feet tall, and had brown hair. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and was wavy. It fell to her back. Her eyes were a violet-blue color and she grinned at me, a bright smile on her fair face. She looked about fourteen or older, and wore a pair of round lilac glasses, with a lilac hat. Her shirt was a dark purple and her skirt was made from jean material and was black. Her body was slender, and she looked like a fit model. She smiled at me some more and Celebi flew up from behind me.

"Oh my god! It's like you!" Celebi said, flying around the girl. The girl was followed by a giant Charizard, and had an Umbreon riding on her shoulder. The Charizard growled and Celebi flew away, squealing and going into her Poke-ball.

"Um, who are you?" I asked. Normally, I would be shy, but this chick called me a 'kid'.

"Just an average girl passing through here that is older than you," she said. Ok… I guess she did have a right to call me a kid. Shit.

"I challenge you to a battle," I said. She looked at me with a scintillating expression and I winced. Then, she snapped her finger.

"Well, you will battle my friend here. It will be six on six-," I cut her off. She pushed her Charizard on the field.

"I only have one Pokemon," I replied. She then frowned, probably realizing I was a newbie trainer. So, she pushed a Mudkip on the field.

"This Mudkip was given to me from an egg. I am sure Lillo here can take on your Celebi," she said. I grinned. Looks like this would be an easy battle.

"Go, Demeter," I said, sending out my Celebi. She flew around, cheering abou her new nickname, and the other girl then looked at her Lillo.

"Lillo, Bide," she said, as the Mudkip braced itself. Demeter flinched a little, but the move did no physical damage to her.

"Ha, that did nothing. Demeter, Magical Leaf," I said. However, no leaves came out.

"What do you mean you don't know Magical Leaf?" I asked, as she said she didn't know it. Groaning, I had her spam Confusion. The Mudkip was raised off the ground and spun around dizzily, causing it to be confused.

"Lillo, unleash it," she said. The Mudkip rammed his tiny body into Demeter and sent her flying into the wall. Within minutes, she had swirls in her eyes. I felt tears coming to my eyes, as I now remembered how Bide worked.

"Well, looks like I won kid," the other girl said, "Don't pick fights with people that are obviously stronger than ya."

I allowed the tears to freely fall as I picked up Demeter's form. Demeter was knocked unconscious and I held a Revive to her mouth that the other girl tossed to me. She woke up and groaned.

"Thanks for the Revive," I muttered to the girl.

"No problem," she replied, "But don't let too many people see you got a Celebi. They may try to take her from you."

Wait a minute… She knew Demeter's gender. That meant… Maybe she was a Chosen One too!

"Are you a Chosen One too?" I asked.

"Nope," she replied, "Daddy would never let me become that." Lucky that she had a father, when my dad is gone and my mom is dead.

"Anyways, I am heading over to Mount Silver," she said. Mount Silver… But no one came out alive from there, except for Kanto Ex-Champion Red Satoshi.

"Mount Silver may be too tough for you," I said.

"No it isn't. After all, I have my old team with me," she said.

"Old team? What makes you think they can take on Pokemon at Mount Silver?" I asked.

"Of course they can. After all, I wasn't made the Kanto Champion for nothing…" I gasped and looked down.

Kanto Champion! Then this was the famous Ariane! As I looked up, she was gone. But, a note was left in her place.

_I liked your guts kid. Meet me in Mount Silver after you defeat the Elite Four and beware of Team Rocket…_

_Sincerely, Ariane._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Special thanks to Scizor X for Seth.

After my defeat against Ariane, I walked along to Azalea Town. Already, I had two new Pokemon, my Cyndaquil Axel and a shiny Hoothoot named Noctis. Noctis was perched on my shoulder and was hooting a quiet song to himself, while Axel was perched on my head with his flames dimmed, allowing me to see in front of me. Night had settled in and my eyes were drooping more and more.

"Are we there yet?" Axel asked, groaning. I shook my head slightly, and he jumped off.

"Be patient, Axel," Noctis scolded. Axel groaned some more and sent an Ember at the bird. Noctis merely flew off my shoulder and I jumped aside to avoid the tiny flames. He perched back on my shoulder and began to preen his golden feathers.

"Behave you two," I said. Axel nodded, and Noctis merely hooted some more.

I was about to set up camp and work on my sleep schedule when a sudden noise alerted us. Noctis fluttered off his perch on a tree and Axel glowered into a bush, standing protectively in front of us. A boy came out of the trees, followed by a powerful Pokemon. I tried to scan the purple shark looking Pokemon with my Pokedex, but there was no data available.

"I take it you do not have a National Pokedex now do you?" he said, grinning. I put up my fists defensively and pulled out my black mace which could not be seen in the night very well. He came forward, and Axel got in front of him. I opened the cap and sprayed the mace.

"Aaaah my face!" the random fifteen year old guy yelled. He took out a squirt bottle and sprayed the contents over his face. Axel laughed as his land shark growled and nearly lunged at me.

"Down, Garchomp. She probably thought I was going to attack her at night," he said. His Garchomp growled some more incomprehensible words but backed off.

"Yeah! Go get him Mai!" Axel cheered, as I furiously apologized to the boy.

"I am so sorry. I thought you were going to attack me or something," I said. He shrugged it off and smiled lightly as if it was no problem.

"Um, my name is Mai," I said, still flustered by the event that just happened. I was lucky my pepper spray was not very strong, or it could have seriously harmed him. Meanwhile, Axel was still laughing as Noctis got him to be quiet.

"My name is Seth," he said, "And this is Garchomp."

"These two are Axel and Noctis," I said, pointing to my two Pokemon. I wasn't about to show him Demeter, given that he can take her from me.

"Interesting; a Cyndaquil and a Hoothoot," he said, petting Axel. Axel happily smiled and looked content. Noctis flew down to the guy. Looks like my Pokemon trusted him.

Well, after the night, we finally made it to Azalea Town, where, well, we headed to Mr. Pokemon's house. He handed me an egg with red and blue triangles and an incubator, telling me to take it to Professor Elm. I was greeted by Professor Oak as well, who studied me and commented on how much my Pokemon liked me. I guess that was a good thing, given that I took care of them well. Pokemon abuse was a crime in the world, and you could go to jail for that.

"You have a powerful Garchomp their young man," Professor Oak said. He also upgraded my Pokedex to see other Pokemon out of the region as well. I smiled and accepted this action, scanning Garchomp for the first time.

** Garchomp, the evolved form of Gabite. Its body is covered in fine scales that reduce drag, enabling it to fly at high speeds.**

That was one tough Pokemon. With it being a pseudo legendary and a dragon, that was one tough cookie to if it hurt someone or something?

"Don't worry. He is harmless," Seth said, reassuring me. I smiled and petted the land shark, who gave me a toothy grin.

"So, have you had your first trainer battle?" Seth asked me. I nodded and mentioned that I lost. He smiled at me and then told me that losing gets you closer to winning, which is what he learned.

"Um…" I started off, "What are you doing back in Johto?"

"I need to re-challenge the League," he said, and the pouted, mentioning that he always lost. Looks like he had a lack of self-confidence himself. I told him about defeating my father and then Ariane.

"Tell you what. I mentor you and you become strong. Then we battle," he said. I nodded at our deal. Looks like I had a teacher and a new travelling partner now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

A/N: There was a mistake with the last chapter. Was supposed to be Cherrygrove City, not Azalea Town. Oh and special thanks to Matii16 and Emerald Dynamo.

Well, today we had another addition to our group for until we reached Violet City. Her name was Satyr Green, and she did not talk much. She had four Pokemon already and was pretty powerful. Her team consisted a Kadabra, Cleffa, Elekid, and Hoothoot. She did not like to battle too much, and was rather shy.

Her hair was blonde and tied into two pigtails on either side of her head. Her skin was pale from not being outside as much and she had violet-blue eyes like Ariane did. Her clothes consisted of a white long sleeved shirt that has light purple sleeves. The shirt had a purple heart on the chest area. She also wore black leggings under a yellow denim skirt and black boots. She was rather slim and about four feet tall, and was ten years old.

Now, I just realized something. Seth was the oldest of the group. While I was fourteen, he was fifteen and Satyr, as I had mentioned before, was ten. That enabled him to call me that accursed word… 'Kid'.

"Hey I am looking for a friend of mine," a guy said. He had dirty blonde hair and dark greenish blue hybrid eyes. He wore light green glasses and a light green shirt with golden sleeves. He wore long black pants and white-black mixed shoes. He looked about sixteen. Seth's eyes lightened with recognition as he saw the new guy.

"You are Ryder Erinsworth (thanks Emerald Dynamo)," Seth said, "You were top ten in the Kanto Pokemon League."

"Yeah I was," he said, "Who are you three?"

"I am Seth, and these two are Mai and Satyr." Both of us just waved, with me feeding Axel and Satyr playing with her Kadabra, Zen.

"I am looking for Ariane," said Ryder. I looked at him.

"She is at Mount Silver," I replied. He cursed softly, causing Seth to whack him for cursing in front of kids. Then, he pulled out a Poke-ball and threw it, summoning a Salamence. The blue dragon roared and I scanned it.

**Salamence, the evolved form of Shelgon. It's uncontrollable if enraged. It flies around spouting flames and scorching fields and mountains.**

That was… Quite an interesting Pokemon to encounter. What is with these people and having cool Pokemon when I don't? Still, I do have a shiny Hoothoot, something they did not have.

Then, Ryder rode off on his Salamence, Raze. We watched him become a speck of dust in the morning.

"There is Violet City!" Seth exclaimed, as he ran ahead. In twenty minutes, we made it to Violet City, where I awaited Falkner.

"Catch that thief!" a voice said, as I looked at a yellow flash running by. All three of us jumped backwards and I accidentally threw the Poke-ball in my hand at the running blur of yellow. It got absorbed in the ball.

One.

Two.

And a ding.

Looks like I caught myself a Pokemon. After seeing it was a Mareep that I had caught, I named it Melissa and placed the female electric type on the floor.

"So you're my trainer, huh?" she said, speaking with a tough attitude. Her fur crackled with electricity and she glared at me. I merely nodded, not knowing what to say and returned her.

We went up Sprout Tower and battled the sage easily. Along the way, I saw a reed haired boy who obliterated the elder. He came up to me, and said, "My name is Jason Harry Tempest. I am the trainer that took (coughstolecough) Totodile. Pleasure to meet you."

"Um, I need to have you arrested," I said, remembering about the thief that took Totodile. He smirked, and then sent out a… Blastoise. His Blastoise, Torrent, growled at me viciously.

"Um, maybe we can have a talk…" Seth said, and Satyr hid behind me. Jason shook his head.

"I came to battle the Chosen One of Celebi," he said. He pulled out his Totodile's ball. Wait, how the hell did he know I had Celebi?

"I can read your minds," he said. I glowered at him and sent out… Melissa. She sparked rapidly with her yellow fur and glared at the Totodile, who was now out.

"So, a puny water type," she said, smirking, sending a blast of electricity at the Totodile. He dodged and sent out a mouthful of water at Melissa.

"Punk," he said, and Melissa shocked him. He screamed and fainted on spot.

"See that's how a battle's done. Not puny trainers saying stupid attacks," she said. I groaned, realizing that she would be a handful. Jason left right after that, muttering something about a new rival.

"Well, looks like it'stime for the first gym," Seth cheerfully said. Then, my first gym battle awaited me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

We walked inside of the first gym in the dim lit area. Many Pidgey soared over head and one perched on Satyr's head. Her female Hoothoot, Ace, was out, and my male shiny one was out as well. Melissa was in her ball, and so was Demeter, but Axel rode on my shoulder.

"You three must be the challengers of the gym. I am afraid we do not host triple battles here," Falkner said. I stepped up, pointing out that I was the challenger, and no anyone else in the room. Satyr already had two gym badges and Seth had all of them.

"Go, Pidgey," said Falkner, as he sent out the little bird. I looked at Melissa's ball and sent her out.

"Hell yeah baby!" Melissa cheered, shocking the Pidgey. The tiny bird fell on to the ground in a dead faint and Melissa proudly looked at me. I didn't even say a command yet, and she just did that.

"That is one hard to control Mareep," Falkner commented on my electric type. I would have hugged Melissa if she was not an electric type and could electrocute me on contact.

"Go, Pidgeotto," Falkner said, sending out the evolved form of Pidgey. I kept Melissa out, realizing that she needed more battle time. But, a Sand Attack from the bird lowered her accuracy and she missed with the tiny Sparks she sent out.

"Not so tough now are you little Mareep," Pidgeotto taunted.

"Shut up. If only I can just see you," Melissa said, with gritted teeth, "And I am NOT little!" With that said, a white light enveloped her and she grew taller in height. Her fur became more pink than yellow and she stood on two legs rather than one.

"Oh Tauros shit," Pidgeotto cursed, as he flew out of the reach of her Spark. Melissa tried to Tackle her too, but to no avail. The Pidgeotto Tackled her into the wall, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Melissa!" I screamed, returning her into the ball, "Take a long rest."

I pushed Axel on to the field and looked at the Pidgeotto. Axel grinned and launched an Ember at my command. It burnt the Pidgeotto's wing.

"Sand Attack," said Falkner. Sand flew at Axel, but missed however. I was lucky that it did because I did not want the same thing that happened to Melissa to occur for him.

A glowing light surrounded Axel. His tiny body grew longer in length and his flames grew longer as well. His flames changed to being on his tail and head, instead of on his ail.

"Yeah I evolved!" he cheered. I grinned and told him to use a Quick Attack. He used it and rammed his body against Pidgeotto, causing the bird to faint. I cheered, Seth smiled, and Satyr grinned.

"Great job, Mai," said Falkner, as he handed me the gym badge. I took the gleaming badge which shone in my hands and stared at it. Then, Axel snatched it away.

"Oh, shiny… Is it edible?" Axel asked, making a curious face.

"Axel no! Axel!" I yelled, as he proceeded to bite it. He swallowed the badge whole and I gaped at him. I was surprised he didn't choke.

"It tastes nasty," Axel said, making a face. Seth bellowed in laughter and Satyr smiled at me. Then, Falkner handed me another badge, seeing that my first one was devoured. I smiled and placed it in my badge case before Axel could devour it too.

"Let's go gang," Seth said, as he had Satyr and I follow him to the outskirts of the city after I picked up the egg. But, Satyr shook her head no, saying that she would like to continue her journey on her own. We left her in Violet City and continued our trek south.

"You know, Melissa is quite a handful. I suggest you should train up and get more gym badges for her to obey you," Seth said. I nodded and hugged Noctis as he flew around happily hooting his agreement.

"Ok," I replied. Then we heard a large amount of giggling and turned around. A pink cat flew around us, giggling as it did.

"Mew," it said, in a feminine voice. Immediately, Seth pulled out a ball to catch it, but it flew off and a white haired girl came to us.

"Have you seen any Blaziken around here?" she asked. We shook our heads and she sighed, heading off in another direction. Then, we walked to the Union Cave and into Azalea City.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

After meeting the strange girl, Seth and I walked to the Slowpoke Well. We saw tailless Slowpoke crying in pain and ran down the stairs in the well. Seth walked ahead and I followed, with Axel out lighting the way for us.

"Shoot, it is Team Rocket," Seth whispered, as we were hidden behind some rocks. I glanced at him, confused.

"What is Team Rocket?" I whispered back. I was about to get a small lecture, when a sudden voice alerted me.

"Aries, Flamethrower," a feminine voice said. A white haired girl and a towering bird fighting-fire type were standing, glaring at a Rocket member. The Pokemon, which was identified as a Blaziken by my Pokedex, was roasting a Rattata.

"My Rattata!" the grunt said, as he ran away. The girl then walked up to another grunt and glowered at her.

"Where is your leader?" she asked, "I thought Team Rocket disbanded years ago."

"Our leader is not… Here," the female grunt said, screaming and running away as she did so. The girl sighed and looked our way. Her towering Blaziken pulled us out by the collar of our shirts and threw us on the ground.

"Are you with them?" the girl snarled at us.

"No. Do we look like members of Team Rocket?" Seth asked.

"Could have fooled me…" the girl muttered, as she held out her hand and helped us up. I glared at her and Seth smiled. She then returned her Blaziken and walked out of the well.

"I will leave the rest to you two, ok?" she said, flying away on a Hydreigon. Looked like she was from Unova or Hoenn.

"Let's go Mai… We need to stop Team Rocket," said Seth.

"Wait. Just who is Team Rocket?" I asked, "I am not going into a battle without any information."

"Team Rocket was a criminal syndicate that was formed several years ago. Their leader, Giovanni, had tried to capture Arceus, the God of all Legendary Pokemon. But, his plan was foiled by the Unova Pokemon and Latias, along with Ariane, Ash Ketchum, Jason Tempest and Lia Ashton."

"You mean that jerk who stole Totodile saved the world!" I exclaimed. I remembered the red haired boy who I had battled earlier. Looked like he was a criminal even after saving the world.

"Wait, what?" Seth asked, "He stole a Totodile?"

"Yeah he did. Professor Elm as going crazy about the stolen Totodile," I replied. He looked confused, as if he never heard the news. Well, while the thief was never spoken of, I met him and the boy did say his name was Jason Harry Tempest. Unless he was lying, which would explain the confusion.

"Stop right there!" a voice alerted us. We were seen by a blue haired man wearing a black hat and a Team Rocket costume. Either he was a cosplayer or the real thing.

"I am Rocket Executive Proton. You two should leave the premises of the area and find a new area to train," he said to us smiling. A Zubat and a Koffing were behind him, smiling at us viciously.

"No way! Tell us what you did to the poor Slowpoke!" I hollered out. The Rocket member smiled evilly and motioned for his Zubat to come forward. Axel glowered at the Zubat and let loose a stream of flames that fried the Zubat to crisp.

"Shoot, Koffing go," he said, ordering the purple gas ball to fight. Seth was about to send out Umbreon, a Pokemon I had seen before as it was native to Johto, but an Ice Beam from another Pokemon stopped the Koffing. It fell down, frozen solid.

The new Pokemon was blue with a purplish colored shell. The Pokedex classified it as a Lapras. It immediately began singing a soft lullaby, causing the Rocket Executive's face to become calmer. He ran off and we saw a girl come inside from the top of the well.

"Great job Mizu," she said, her long black hair waving in the wind. She had honey brown eyes and a scar over her left eye. Her eyes were positioned into a fierce glare that made us both shudder. She wore a white dress with a dark blue tie along with a black tailcoat. She wore black combat boots and wore a pair of black headphones over her neck. She wore a black beanie with a fire patch on the bottom right corner and a navy blue watch on her right arm. She wore a black bag on her right leg.

"I could have handled it," Seth said to her, scowling.

"My name is Yue Wang. And amateurs should not deal with Team Rocket," the girl said.

Special thanks to xiLovePandas for Yue Wang.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**A/N: NO I am still alive. I just was held up on other projects to do this. Sorry my beloved readers and review-ers.**

Yue was the new girl added to our group. While Seth did not trust her, I did, and that was enough for him for the time being. We made our way to Bugsy and I battled him, easily winning with Axel and Noctis. Noctis evolved into a golden Noctowl and flew around, hooting wildly at me.

"There's that girl," I muttered, noticing the white haired girl from earlier who had a powerful female Blaziken that stood stoically next to her.

"I want to battle her. She seems suspicious. I think she is part of Team Rocket," Seth said. Yue shook her head, claiming to leave the battle to her.

"I think Seth should battle her Yue. He seems to have the more experience," I replied to stop them from arguing. Seth smiled at me and Yue glared at me. I shrugged and suddenly found Demeter's Pokeball oh so fascinating…

"I challenge you to a battle!" Seth said. The white haired girl looked up from her ice cream and her Blaziken scowled at us, rather intimidatingly too. She looked at him, studying him for a moment, before sighing.

"You had better be prepared to lose, boy," she said, though they looked the same age. Seth sent out his Electrivire and it began to charge up electricity, about to shock everything it saw. I looked at it and it winked at me. The girl just said, "Too easy," and sent out a Pikachu.

"Brick Break," Seth said, as the Electrivire raised a shining arm and ran at the Pikachu.

"Chomp on his arm," the girl said, as the Pikachu clamped its tiny mouth on the shining arm, stopping the attack.

"Use your other arm," Seth said, improvising. The Pikachu smirked and stopped it with a shiny Iron Tail this time, causing a giant explosion.

"Ice Punch," Seth said, as his Electrivire Ice Punched the Pikachu. Or tried to, when the little yellow mouse burrowed its way underground and came from under the giant electric type, causing it to go flying into the wall. Then, the Electrivire got up again, only to receive a mouthful of water from a giant Surf attack from the Pikachu.

"Pikachu's can learn Surf?" I asked.

"Apparently so," Yue said, surprised as well.

Seth then sent out a male shiny Umbreon and the girl sent out a female Gardevoir, which was blue. The Umbreon bit on the Gardevoir, causing her to scream out, but the Gardevoir did a point blank Magical Leaf to the Umbreon's face, causing it to get knocked out as well.

"Return. Go, Thorn," the girl said. A shiny Skarmory came out of the Pokeball. Arceus, how many shinies does this girl have?

"Go, Garchomp," Seth said, sending out his powerful land shark. The steel bird took to the skies. By now, a large crowd had gathered around us and was watching us.

"Flamethrower!" Seth said. The fire attack hit the bird and the bird fell from the sky.

"Did I faint it?" he asked. Then, a whoosh of air hit Garchomp, toppling it over. The Skarmory stood and crowed.

"How-?" Seth asked.

"Substitutes work wonders on the battle field," the girl said, returning her Skarmory. She sent out her Gardevoir once more for his Escalaveir. "Fire Punch," she ordered, as the blue Pokemon raised a fire fist at the bug and steel type.

"Block it with X-Scissor, and then use Megahorn," Seth said. The girl's eyes widened as The powerful bug type move hit the Gardevoir straight on, crippling her moves. She ran to the Pokemon, with a scream of "Azul," and hugged her tight.

"Aries, switch in," she said, as the Blaziken came in. One Blaze Kick, and Escalaveir had fainted as well.

"I-I lost," Seth said.

"That is what you get for challenging the Hoenn champion," the girl said, flying away on a Tropius. Yue and I ran up to Seth, who apparently blacked out from shock.

After his Pokemon were healed, Seth decided that he needed more solo training if he ever wanted to defeat Lia Ashton again. Yue also wanted to go on her own way. Looks like I was on my own again.

**A/N: Read and review please. Oh yeah, for all Locke of the Universe Fans, I quit at the last and latest chapter. I am going to be on vacation from Thurs-Sun as well. Also, for all of those who like my stories, I do NOT have twenty OCs for this, so I reopened the OC poll. Also, I started on two new stories: Pokemorphs: Searching for Paradise AND Jan's Adventure- Kanto. Both have decently shaping plot lines. Well, good night to all now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I was walking on my own with Axel, Melissa, and Noctis with me. Demeter was always in her ball or watching battle invisibly, given that I did not want anyone to see her. We made it to Goldenrod in due time, where I went in the Underground Passage thing to train. I was going to give my Pokemon a nice haircut to make them friendlier, but I decided that they were as friendly as they could be and did not need it. Noctis was riding on my shoulder and both Axel and Melissa were in there balls, since it was easier to have just one Pokemon out.

I went back out to the route to train more and noticed a house. The house was rather big and a few baby Pokemon were playing in the gate of it. The old man was outside, who I recognized as Ethan's grandfather. He explained to me about the Daycare Service, saying that they train Pokemon for payment. He handled the breeding portion, while Ethan's grandmother, the lady inside, handled the training portion. I took out the Mystery Egg that I owned and handed it to him. "I'm afraid we do not take eggs from trainers. You need to hatch it yourself," he said. I groaned in response.

A bright light shone on the egg and the shell began breaking. A tiny egg Pokemon, with blue and red triangles came out. I looked at it and it cooed at me. I hugged it tightly, naming it instantly. The little baby flailed its arms about and giggled happily, and I smiled at it.

"Hello, Cookie," I said, as the Pokedex registered the new Pokemon as a tiny Togepi. Cookie squealed in delight at her new name and I hugged her again.

I was about to leave her with the Day Care people, when I took her with me to the gym. The trainers were easy enough, with their normal type moves that barely affected my team. I walked up to Whitney and she sent out her Celfairy. Axel came out and started a Cartwheel.

"Attract," Whitney ordered, as her Clefairy kissed my Quilava. Axel merely smirked.

"_Sorry bitch,_" he said, "_I've got a girlfriend_." The Clefairy pouted until an Ember knocked her out cold.

"Miltank, you're up," Whitney said. A pink and brown cow came up to us and yawned.

"Axel you-?" I was cut off by Cookie tugging on my jeans.

"_I want to battle_," she squealed. I looked at her and she smiled. I groaned, and then told her that she was going to switch out as soon as I was ready.

"_That is sad. Sending a baby against me_," Miltank said, readying a Roll Out.

"Togepiiii!" Cookie squealed, as she waved her arms back and forth. A bright light showered the Miltank, and it fell back, with the look of terror on her face.

"_JUDGEMENT!_" Cookie yelled, as the light hit the Miltank and knocked it out cold. Cookie then danced around as Whitney began to cry. She handed me the badge and I left.

"_So this little pipsqueak actually defeated the gym…_" Melissa said, "_I don't believe it._"

"_I'll prove it to you… ROAR OF TIME!_" Cookie screamed, letting loose another powerful Metronome. Melissa screamed and started to run, but got hit and fainted.

"Wow… You really showed her a thing or two," I said, as Cookie laughed maniacally.

"_YES! I HAVE THE POWER TO RULE THE WORLD! YOU ALL SHOULD BOW DOWN BEFORE MY METRONOME!_" She said. I rolled my eyes and just said, "Cookie, Metronome once more."

"_MUAHAHAHAHA! EXPLOSION!_" She said, glowing white. Everyone ducked around the area, as she exploded and fainted. I groaned, realizing that she will be a handful as well.

**A/N: So Mai has a GOD of a Togepi and won in the third gym. Anyways, I will be in vacation for the next four days, so I will TRY and UPDATE. But, I don't know if I will be able to.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

I walked around after beating Whitney. Morty was next, I knew, and I was ready to take him on. I turned around as I heard the trees move behind me and Cookie hopped down from my shoulder, ready to battle. Some kid came out, followed by an Ampharos. The kid had auburn hair that was spiked up to make him look like a hedgehog. He had light green, friendly eyes, and had tannish skin. He wore a sleeveless hoodie, cargo shorts, black sneakers, and had a pair of green headphones that hung over his shoulder. He grinned and his Growlithe growled at me.

"Gary, cool it. She's a lady," the kid said to the Growlithe, winking at me. Cookie looked at me confused, and I motioned for her to get behind me, about to send out Axel, my recently evolved Typhlosion, or Melissa, my Flaffy. Gary the Growlithe sniffed at me and the boy grinned.

"Relax, I am not part of Team Rocket, if that is what you are thinking. Name's Veon Kramer," he said (thanks A Walrus). I realized who he was instantly. One of the people who tried to take it on the League, made it to top ten of the finalists, and lost to Ariane. Wonder what he was doing here…

"I am hunting down some girl named Crystal (thanks PikaBulbasaur). She recently joined Team Rocket and was a friend of mine," he said, "But she was misguided. So I need o help her before something drastic happens."

I nodded, realizing that he was telling the truth. Then, I looked and petted his Growlithe, offering it a berry. It happily ate it and I looked at Cookie. "Come on, Cookie. Let's go beat Morty." I sent out Noctis and followed him out of the Route, with Veon following me.

"You do realize that your current team can lose, right? Your only hope is that Noctowl, and it is low leveled," he commented. I glared at him, and then realized, that I had not been training too much lately. Noctis had barely evolved and knew no psychic moves, and Axel had barely evolved as well and still knew Flame Wheel. Melissa had not evolved, and don't get me started on Cookie. Cookie was still a baby. Sure her 'God Mode' was strong, but one hit, and she would be down for the count.

So, I took a week off from beating gyms to go and train. Veon helped me, of course, as his team was in the battle level of 50s. By the time we were done, Cookie had gone to level 25, Axel was level 40, Melisa was 37, and Noctis was 30. Only Demeter was still on the level when I first had her, since I could not use her in battle. I was ready to go through the gym.

I thanked Veon for his help and left for the gym. Cookie giggled on my shoulder and Noctis hooted. I walked up to Morty after destroying his loyal minions, and looked at him.

"If I win, you get the badge. If you lose, you help me find Ho Oh, Celebi's Chosen One," said Morty. Now how did he know that was beyond me, but I figured that he could see the future like Sabrina of Kanto and read minds. Creepy…

"Go, Haunter," Morty said, as the creepy ghost with two arms came out. I groaned and sent out Noctis. Haunter sent a Curse to Noctis, who got hit. While Haunter was weakened, the Curse was draining Noctis' health away like mad. Then, Noctis used Confusion, causing the Haunter to faint. Morty then sent out Gengar, and I returned Noctis.

"Mean Look," Morty said, "Then Curse." He ordered, as Cookie came on the stage, Cookie looked pissed off from the Gengar looking angrily at her, and then screamed as her health was drained away. Then, and I know I have not mentioned this before; she lifted her little wings and took to the sky. Yes, she had evolved earlier and flew around happily.

"Togetic!" she yelled, as I told her to use Extrasensory. But, unfortunately, she had other things in mind. She waggled her fingers, to my horror, and thus went into God Mode.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR CURSING THIS GOD! JUDGEMENT!_" Cookie yelled. What she forgot was that she was a normal type and Gengar was a Ghost, causing the attack to simply pass through him. The Ghost laughed, and sent a Shadow Ball, which went through Cookie as well.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR ATTACKING THIS GOD! SHADOW FORCE!_" she yelled, as she vanished into the shadows. Gengar looked around, terrified, as the Togepi hit him from behind. Morty gaped as Cookie came back to me, grinning widely.

"Overkill, Cookie," I said, sweatdropping.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I AM A GOD! SELF DESTRUCT!_" she yelled, as we ducked. She exploded and got knocked out, as I groaned and sent her back into her ball.

"H-here's your badge," Morty said, as I took it and left. I walked out to the Pokemon Center and sent Cookie back to the lab. I just could not control her 'God Mode'. What if I ran into someone like Arceus and she challenged him? Or maybe I was overthinking things.

Then, I headed to Chuck's and Jasmine's gyms. What I didn't know was that night was when an evil team, known as Team Anathema, had stolen Pokemon from the lab for their experiments…

**A/N: And thus. this relates this story somewhat to Pokemorphs. HOWEVER, Mai will NOT turn up in there, just one of her Pokemon will.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

After Cookie was kidnapped and I had defeated Chuck and Jasmine, and saved Amphy, Seth and I had met up again. Veon had found his friend, Crystal, and together, they walked off to challenge the league. I had also met a girl name Aurora "Aura" Azure Moon (thanks Gemstone Gal), who was on the run from Team Rocket from stealing research stuff from them. I had also met a man named Dante Superbia (thanks Wetland king) who had a supercool Hydreigon and flew around on it, searching the land to challenge the Champions- mainly Ariane or Lance, Lia or Steven, Cynthia, Iris, or Alder. Dante was accompanied with Jan Tervout (not my Jan, and thanks Aquajournalism), another powerful trainer with his Pokemon in the battle level of 80s. Akuma Hikari (thanks submitter who I cannot find) and Sol Magnus (thanks BladeoftheEclipse) were also hunting down Ariane and the other Champions. Seems like they had to battle them really badly…

I was joined by Van Torresen (thanks azure blue espeon) and we made our way to Pryce. By now, Axel was a fully grown Typhlosion and Noctis was a Noctowl. Melissa was a feisty Ampharos, and I had three new members on my team. Bessie was a caring Miltank who focused on taking care of the team, and Fina was a ditzy Clefable who always got into tough situations that she could not get out of. Of course, Demeter was with me, but we had one more member, a Blissey named Eggpie, who focused on strengthening her mind and body to support the team.

Van was my best friend besides Seth. While Seth was doing his own training now, Van was helping me train with his team of Chansey, Weedle, Houndoom, and Jynx. Of course, I was scared of the Jynx, but everything else was fine.

Currently, we were training together when I heard a voice and saw a man with red hair come in. Lance, the Champion, had entered to take down the Team Rocket at the town with my help. I nodded and had Axel out, as we went through the secret base of the evil team. I battled Petrel the cosplayer and beat him, and then battled Arianna and met Jason Harry Tempest. Then, as I walked with Van in the outskirts of town, I said, "So, what will you do after Pryce?"

"We can always hang out, Mai," he said, with a slight blush on his face. He squirmed uncomfortably and I grinned goofily.

"Yeah, we could," I replied, "But, um, I am thinking of heading to defeat Team Rocket once and for all, and then training under Ariane."

"Maybe I can train with you, just like old times," Van suggested, as I laughed. He chuckled and his Houndoom barked at me.

We parted ways after beating Pryce, and I headed up the Radio Tower. After battling the Rocket Grunts, I walked into the observatory and was about to take on the last Team Rocket leader, Archer. Suddenly, my vision blurred as I felt a blast of pain coming from my head. My vision blacked out, as I saw a flash of red.

When I woke up, I found myself bound and gagged in a cell. I tried to scream, but I knew no one would hear me. My Pokemon were missing, as Arianna, the Team Rocket entered. She grinned maliciously, and dragged Van inside as well, throwing him into the cell with me. I grunted as he landed on top of me, causing him to blush and get off.

"Aww the two love birds are together…" Arianna said, smirking. She took my Poke-ball with Demeter and played with it.

"Shut up," Van snarled at her, raising his fists.

"Hmmm, a Chosen One… Interesting," Arianna said, "I wonder what happens if I kill a Chosen One… Will I become a new Chosen One?"

"You won't touch her!" Van snarled, pulling me possessively close to him. Arianna merely smirked and had her Persian come in. I noticed its sharpened claws and it pointed them at me.

"Stop! This is illegal! Don't kill her!" Van yelled, as I was still gagged. I spit the gag out and had tears streaming down my face. Arianna merely smirked.

"You have one choice boy. You have a powerful team, so join us, and we will spare her," Archer said, coming in.

"Why don't you get me to join instead of him?" I asked, and Archer smiled.

"You are a Chosen One. We already knew your answer before even asking," he said, and I realized that I would not join them, no matter what. I would not betray Demeter like that.

"I will-," Van started to say.

"Not be joining," I finished for him, as he looked shocked at me. No, I could not put him into a life of servitude of the Rockets like that. I would rather die than condemn someone to that fate.

"Is that so?" Archer asked.

"N-no," Van said, still in shock, but I thrust the other gag in his mouth. Then, I said, "He will not be joining."

A flash of pain went through my chest and I coughed out some red liquid. Van screamed, the gag out of his mouth, and hugged me close, as the blood got on his clothes. Archer smiled and motioned for Arianna to follow him, and I coughed up some more blood.

"I'm… Sorry," I said, as Van had tears pouring down his face. He placed his hand on my mouth and cried. I blinked at him, as he asked, "Why did you do it?"

"I couldn't let… Someone serve those fools… Just, don't do anything… Stupid," I said, coughing up more blood. I could not talk anymore, as I felt my breath leaving me and my vision fading. The last thing I remembered was that my eyes were closed by him, and I heard a faint voice, "I will have revenge. Arceus will pay." And I knew then, that Van would never follow my advice…

**A/N: Yes I had to end the story, because I was planning on letting Mai die, I lost motivation, and I had not done well in college to actually keep up my writing. I know this chapter was EXTREMELY rushed, but I really do not have the motivation to finish this, and so I ended it. Also, the newest idea that I have will be a Cynthia and Steven story that I will get to writing eventually. Also, I have a Youngster Joey fic, another Chosen One story, and a Harry Potter one that I am currently working on. So yeah…**


End file.
